30 Day OTP Challenge: Baavira
by KanariMegami
Summary: A collect of one shots of Kuvira and Baatar Jr. each based off of a theme.
1. Day 1 Holding Hands

_**Hello~ This is the first installation in my 30 day challenge. This is not connected to my other LoK fanfic in anyway. I just love Kuvira and Baatar together, they're so cute.**_

The airship cut through the sky effortlessly. No turbulence was felt by the passengers for miles on end. Deep into the ship's mess hall turbulence was the least of his worries. Baatar sat at a table across from Kuvira as the two began eating their lunch. The metal of the table gleamed as light reflected off of it. Their chairs along with the panels of the wall were all made out of metal. Her hair was pulled back into braid that flowed down her back. The smaller tendrils of her hair framed her face elegantly. Even in her tank top and loose fitting pants she still managed to steal his breath away. He was dressed in fashion similar to her.

The day had gone according to plan for the young engineer. He had spent hours trying to formulate the perfect date. It was hard for him to find time when they were both available. Not to mention her, (_their),_ nasty habit of overworking themselves. He figured the only way for them to have a date would be to incorporate it into their daily lives.

At the break of dawn the two had gotten up and began their workout. As the two lifted weights she would make small remarks and add on extra reps for him. The other soldiers shot him looks of pity when they felt Kuvira wasn't watching. To him this was nothing new or unbearable. He had grown accustomed to her actions. If she added on more it meant she knew he could do it. It was a compliment coming from her. Even as the bar grew heavier and sweat rolled down his forehead he could feel his chest swelling with pride. Baatar could tell by her taunts that she was in a good mood this morning and he prayed that nothing would ruin it.

The two had only recently begun dating and he already wanted to know everything about her. Being around her he became calm yet at the same time he could feel his heart rate accelerate. The non-bender never wanted their time together to end but when it did he let out a sign of relief. He wanted her to open up to him just as he did. He knew that task would be a daunting one. Even in all of their years of living in Zaofu she hardly ever let her mask slip. The only time he could recall her on the brink of tears was at a dance recital his mother held. It wasn't just the emotional intimacy he craved from her it was the physical as well. The two rarely touched. If they did it was her gloved hand brushing across his while they worked. He knew if he pushed too far and tried to force his way in she would shut him out. If she did she might never let him back in. The thought of it all made his noodles taste sour in his mouth. The leader must have noticed his expression change.

"Is something wrong?" She asked setting her chopsticks down into her bowl.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking," he replied pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Kuvira raised one eyebrow sensing his lie. "There's no shame in losing. I'm just in better shape," she said slipping in her snide remark as she took another bite.

Baatar felt himself blush a bit as his face twisted in bewilderment. Was she referring to their run this morning? She must have been. The two had taken turns timing each other on sprints. And every now and again they raced one another. Had she been keeping track of how many times she had beaten him? His expression fell flat. Everything was a challenge for Kuvira. If there was a chance to test her skill she rose to the occasion. More often than not she proved she was more than just qualified.

He could tell by her smirk that she was baiting him. Baatar replaced his flat expression with a grin. A few weeks ago what she said would have been true. But he had made miraculous progress over time. He could now bench pressed his own weight and then some.

"You're still in better shape than me? I'd say we're not too far from equals." he replied raising an eyebrow.

She set down her chopsticks and emerald green eyes locked with olive. Her face never faltered.

"You have made a lot of progress…" She said allowing her eyes to roam over his body. Her gaze rested on his arms briefly before moving on. "Maybe I'm not giving you enough credit." she said slyly as she looked him over once more. "My apologies," she finishes before placing her hand over top of his on the table.

Baatar's face was beet red at this point. No matter how hard he tried to remain composed he just couldn't. Not with the way she was looking at him. Not with what she was saying. Her smirk with those enticing green eyes, it was just too much for him. But he had to say something back. If he replied back with a similar comment would she be offended? He attempted to push his embarrassment aside. His attempt was feeble at best. The more he tried to suppress it the flusher he became. Baatar kept willing his mind to say something to her anything. All he could do was babble in reply.

"I was only teasing," she said her smile never fading. With that she slipped her fingers between his.

He knew deep down that was the real lie. He didn't protest though, instead he pulled her hand in closer to his as the two finished their

meal.

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't constructive criticism is always welcome. ~bye**


	2. Day 2 Cuddling

_This is pretty scandalous for my writing. I've never written something like this. I think I like it, I'm not 100% sure. Thank you to everyone that review, favorited and followed. You guys are the best~_

The two lay in bed intertwined with one another. Baatar was propped up slightly by the pillows on their bed, while his fiancée rested her head against his chest. Kuvira's toned body fit perfectly between his legs. He wrapped his right arm around her pulling her in closer to him. Even through the fabric of her clothes he could feel the definition of each muscle she had. She gradually took his hand into hers. As she did the earthbender tilted her head up so her lips could graze his skin. The act left him wanting more.

As the two lovers found comfort in each other the storm outside raged on. The weather was too server to do anything. The wind threatened to blow her and her men away when they attempted to leave their tents. She need not risk her soldiers' lives if it wasn't necessary. The rest of the day was theirs to do with as they pleased. Many of the men opted to play Pai Sho to pass the time. Others reminisced on old stories and victories of their own. The leader and her second in command had other ideas. The rainstorm had been just what they needed. The two had been working non-stop. They hadn't had a moment to themselves for weeks. So when the rain began to fall they couldn't help but smile.

Her hair had been removed from its normal bun and hung in loose waves. The rain came down hard pounding against the roof. Thunder roared just before the lightening cracked. Baatar craned is neck to the side as he left kisses down her neck. Kuvira could feel her skin heating up from his touch. His muscular arms tightened around her frame. He could feel her hair brush is bare chest. She let out a chuckle as his facial hair tickled her neck.

"I miss seeing you," she said.

"Me, too," he replied giving her a peck on the cheek. "Though to be fair, I see you every day," he said as his hand left hers. "But not like this."

He took hold of her chin tilting up towards him. Gingerly he began to lean in. As the seconds passed their faces were still inches apart. Finally she had enough of his teasing. She pressed the bottoms of her feet into the mattress using it as leverage to push her body up. Their lips met sending waves of pleasure though them both. Just as the kiss ended Kuvira stole another. The second kiss was longer and held more passion than the other. The two broke apart shortly.

The metalbender smile before replying curtly "You took too long, I was growing impatient."

He smiled at her reply. He loved to tease her like this until her impulsive nature came out. The two stayed like this for a while. Their conversation didn't amount to anything. They teased one another and laughed at their jokes. Hours had gone by until the noticed it had stopped raining.

"The storm's passed," she said looking up at her love.

He kissed her forehead before responding, "You've already given the troupes the day off."

He hoped he could deter her from wanting to leave. Kuvira sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. He sat up and pushed the layers of blankets back. Baatar moved closer to the edge wrapping his arms around her. He gave her shoulders a little squeeze. His touch was like a drug to her. More than anything she wanted to crawl back under the blankets and lay there with him. But she couldn't, she had a job to do. The storm had already halted their morning routine if she didn't get to work now they'd be completely off schedule for tomorrow.

"There's a lot that needs to be done," she stated while still remaining on the edge of the bed.

"Stay, you can't keep working like this without a day off. You've earned it," he whispered.

The engineer pulled Kuvira back down towards the bed. Baatar slide his arms down around her middle so that her back was against his chest. Kuvira didn't attempt to push him aside though. He was right even she needed a day off. Lying in his embrace for the remainder of the day was far too tempting. She snuggled in closer to his body.

That's all for today. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Day 3 On a Date

** I got a bit behind in these (sorry), it's the week before finals for me so that may happen later on as well. Some pre-book 4 headcanon influences in this one. The prompt was 'On a Date.'**

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP**

Kuvira could feel her weight shift onto her left foot. Gradually she began to raise her right allowing the rest of her body to tilt slightly to the opposite side. She could feel the muscles in her core tighten as her leg extended until it towered above her head. The dancer could feel herself wobble slightly before bringing her foot back down to the ground. Normally her dancing was flawless; she never made mistakes like this. But after her talk with Su she couldn't seem to focus.

The matriarch of Zaofu had simply refused to assist the Earth Kingdom. Just beyond the city's domes people were suffering and Suyin just wanted them to do nothing? Shortly after their talk she had granted Kuvira the feature role in the dance. If this had followed anything else, she would have been overjoyed. To be chosen as the lead was a great honor. Now it merely felt as a consolation prize for being turned down. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she moved. With each kick and turn she made she could feel the strain the dance was putting her body through. She couldn't fathom why Suyin would refuse.

The earthbender prepared herself for her final move. As she moved she gathered momentum before pushing off into her aerial. She cut through the air effortlessly but when her first foot touched the ground she began to fall. Her foot had slipped on the ground below sending her down hard onto the wooden floor. A groan escaped her lips as she landed on her bottom. Kuvira laid the rest of her body down onto the floor briefly giving into her defeat. The temperature of the floor shocked her body as first. She allowed the cold to seep into her skin cooling her down. Her chest heaved as she rested struggling to catch her breath. Just as she began to close her eyes she heard the studio door fly open. She inwardly cringed as she awaited the sound of Suyin's voice. The older dancer's cries of concern never came. She opened her eyes to find a male staring down at her.

"Are you alright," Baatar Jr. asked adjusting his glasses.

For a split second she stared back in shock. She had never expected to see him here. To be fair she was in the Beifong estate. But far away from where he and his father worked. Kuvira was in one of Suyin's private dance studios on the opposite side of the manor. In all the years she had known him he scarcely came to this part of the lavished home.

"Are you alright," he inquired repeating his question, his green eyes studied her.

As Kuvira began to sit up the non-bender stuck out his hand to her. She glanced at his hand briefly before getting up on her own. Once she was on her feet she began to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes. Her bandage covered hands ghosted over the material off her pants and tank top.

"I'm fine," she replied sharply.

"A-are you sure? That was a nasty fall you had," he asked.

His comment ate away at her pride. Silently Kuvira hoped he hadn't been there long enough to see the entire pitiful excuse of a performance. She turned her head towards him. He was dressed in his normal attire; multicolored green robes and metal hanging loosely around the collar. He had a messenger bag thrown over his shoulder that had various papers spilling out of it. From what she could see they ranged from simple notes to intricate blueprints.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm perfectly fine," she answered before goin back into routine.

She went into a foot work section before moving on. Her feet glided across the floor. Baatar Jr. remained standing there. He watched as she extended her leg high into the air and held it in place. Her long braid trailed down her back. Each one of her muscles in her back rippled. He could feel his face becoming red. She was absolutely beautiful. Truth be told, his feelings for her were nothing new. Even as children he could recall himself thinking about her. He hardly ever came by the dance studios but today he was glad he had. It had been a chance to see her. The two saw each other less and less as they got older. After a certain age Kuvira had moved out of the house completely. Now the two were only a few feet away, he had to ask her now. If he didn't, who knows when he would get a moment alone with her again? His hands wrapped around the strap of his bag as he braced himself.

"I was wondering if you'd want to get a cup of tea with me?!" He blurted out.

The metalbender lowered his foot onto the ground and turned her head so she was looking at him. She could see how red his face was and how tightly his hands were wrapped around his strap. His knuckles were nearly turning white. At first she was going to turn him down. But seeing him so frazzled made her rethink the decision. Baatar Jr. was different from his siblings. He wasn't loud like Wing or Wei were, nor as eccentric as Huan. Opal was always pleasant to be around but preferred reading alone. The two had been relatively close in their childhood. She had already tried everything to get her mind off of the dispute with Su. Each activity had ended just as bad as her dance rehearsal. Maybe a change in her routine would do her some good?

"Yes, that sounds nice," she said giving him a small taste of a smile.

His face turned an even bright shade of red. Kuvira walked over to her bag and squatted down before it. She began to undo the gauze from her arms before tucking it away. She threw her bag over her shoulder before slipping on her shoes. She cocked her head back slightly as she looked at Baatar who was still in a state of shock. She raised one eyebrow at him confused as to why he wasn't moving towards the door.

The teashop he took her to was of modest size. She was surprised that he would take her here of all places; Suyin and her family lived a luxurious life. When he had asked her if she wanted to get tea she assumed the two would simply migrate into the dining hall in the house. The location was nice though. Metal tables sat in perfect rows with matching chairs. Only a few of which were occupied. In the back of the shop was a counter were empty serving trays lay in wait. The two took a spot off to the side by a window. As they settled in a server came by to take their orders. Baatar had requested oolong tea while Kuvira desired chai. After the server left an awkward silence formed between them.

The non-bender fidgeted nervously unsure of what to say or do. Should he bring up a childhood memory? No, it would be awkward if she didn't remember and he did. Ask her about work? He highly doubted she wanted to talk about being a guard. He could talk about himself, but that might make him appear self-centered. Maybe the dance troupe would make for better conversation? Then again after a rehearsal like that it might be a better call not to mention it. He thought back to the advice his father had given him. He wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't take risks. Kuvira was staring out the window now watching the rain as it began to fall.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Baatar said breaking her concentration.

"For what," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"When we were younger you helped me out of that tree, Wing earthbent me up there," he explained trying to hide his embarrassment.

Her expression relaxed a bit and she smiled. The dancer could remember that day in detail. It had been one of the more pleasant memories of her childhood. She had been playing out in the gardens when she spotted Baatar attempting to climb into the branches of a mighty oak tree.

"As I recall you got yourself stuck. You kept saying it had the best view," Kuvira explained musing over their past.

"The view must have been pretty amazing. We spent the rest of the afternoon up there," he laughed.

Though he would never remind her, he could recall her nodding off while they were up there. He was in the middle of pointing out certain buildings they could see when he felt her touch him. Kuvira was fast asleep, and was leaning slightly onto his shoulder.

"Because you were too scared to get down," she countered allowing a small chuckle to slip in.

And with that the ice was broken. The waitress returned with their orders and the two began to sip their tea. The two went back and forth with old stories and witty comebacks. This lasted for what seemed like forever. Finally they brought their conversation to an end and parted ways. As Kuvira made her way to her apartment she realized that for the entire time the two had been together she hadn't thought about her argument with Su. Her body felt light and lithe now. Normally she was a solitary type; she enjoyed her work and rarely spoke with others. She had actually enjoyed her conversation with the eldest son. Though she doubted the two would see each other anytime soon.

~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP

**I feel like this would be their first unofficial date. For Baatar and Kuvira I feel like they needed to have a relationship before they left Zaofu even if it's not super romantic. Just some basic friendship and enjoying each other's company. That's all for now, tell me what you like and what you don't like constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Day 4 Gaming

** I really should be studying for my final but instead I wrote this. I'll get back to studying. This prompt was playing a game. I thought about having them play Pai sho against each other but I scrapped the idea so here's these two sparing instead.**

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~**

The sound of Baatar's fist echoed through the gym. He stood with feet squared as he hammered away at the punching bag. Jab, right hook, left upper cut and repeat. Sweat rolled down the sides of face. The young man's shirt clung to his body. He had been at this for hours now. He attacked the punching bag once more with a series of kicks.

"Your form has improved, let's put it to the test," Kuvira said eyeing him.

The engineer stopped and turned to where she stood. Until he heard her voice she had gone unnoticed by him. How long had she been watching for? Her tank top and loose pants lay perfectly against her body. Her hair trailed down her back in her signature braid. At first he was confused around her request. He was surprised to see her. He had assumed she would be in a meeting with her generals. She walked over to the empty space beside the line of punching bags. Kuvira tightened the gauze wrapped around her knuckles. She wasn't serious was she? After a few for seconds she began to ready herself. His fear came true, she was.

"The same conditions as usual," she said taking her stance.

"But what about your injury? You should be resting," He countered his worry seeping into his voice.

"I was cleared by the medic days ago, its fine." she replied curtly.

"Kuv-" he began.

"If you're that concerned about my well being you'll get ready. If you can take me down I'll rest for the day, if I win you won't leave until _**I**_ feel you're finished," she said cutting him off.

He knew there was no use in talking her out of their match so he pressed on towards the mats. Why did she always feel the need to push her limits? They were stationed here for the day. This was her opportunity to rest before they were attacked by bandits again. Baatar cringed inwardly at her statement. Kuvira was a strong believer in hard work and held her officers work to high standards. She would work him until his hands bled or came close to it. He never knew why she always offered the option of a reward if he won. He never did, she always bested him. Though it was to be expected he was a novice fighter. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, she was already injured. If he played the fight out and lost he could avoid hurting her. He'd rather take the beating than to cause her more harm.

Baatar squared up his feet and raised his fists. He lunged at her with his right arm, leaving his body open. Kuvira dodged his fist and moved in to place two quick jabs to his stomach. As her hand made contact with his gut he could feel the pain surge through him. They hadn't sparred in so long he had forgotten how much her punches hurt. She crouched down before giving him a clean uppercut to the chin. Their fight continued like this, he made stupid mistakes and she exploited them. As he lunged forward the bender got behind him and kicked his legs in. As he hit the ground she was on top of him, pinning him down.

"You're holding back, don't. If this were a real battle you'd be dead," she said before removing her body from his.

He knew she would catch on eventually. It would be a waste if he attempted to deny it; she always knew when he was lying. If he didn't try she would be furious with him. Baatar would have to plan out each move to end it quickly if he could. The two squared up and Kuvira made the first move. She ducked under his arm before hitting him with another punch to the gut.

As he attempted to dodge another attack he tried to figure out what her weakness could be. Was it her size? No, even though he was much larger than Kuvira her height was an advantage. She was thin and agile, her movements flowed effortlessly. She moved too fast for him to land a decent punch. His height put him at a disadvantage. At this point he could surely lift more than she could. But getting her to stay still long enough for him to pin her would never happen. She was the superior in this fight.

He would have to rely on his brain if he wanted to win. Kuvira was too well versed in strategies and tactics. The bender was a defensive fighter. She preferred to wait until he moved before retaliating. If he could slow her down a bit he would have a chance to beat her. He just needed to disorient her for a bit then he could go in for the take down. She must have known he was day dreaming. In the middle of it she changed her movement. Instead of going in for a punch she turn her hip out and sent her leg flying into his jaw with a round-house kick.

Baatar fell back onto the ground put quickly jumped back up went back to his stance. The engineer took a few more hits before finally finding his stride. His strategy began to play out in his head as he dodged her attacks. She had a nasty habit of leaving her left side open. Without her bending Kuvira was at a slight disadvantage. Baatar was used to only using his hands; while she preferred the use of metal or earth. He wouldn't need to hit her to win the fight either. All he had to do was apply a little pressure to the left side. Once she was disoriented he would have to charge in.

As Kuvira went in for another punch he ducked and sent his arm out to meet the lower half of her torso. When his open palm made contact with the gut her form broke apart. Baatar charged in wrapping his arms around her middle. He lifted her into the air before bringing her down onto the mat. From there he pinned her down. His heart was pounding inside his chest. As her back met the mat Kuvira struggled to move. He could feel her body thrash slightly against his. No matter how she moved the bender found his grip too strong.

Before he could barely lift her weight, a single punch from her fist sent him reeling and now she was trapped underneath him. She laid still accepting her defeat. He had done it; he had won. The non-bender stayed for a second there in shock that his plan had worked. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. As his adrenaline began to wear off he became aware of Kuvira's body beneath him. He could feel her chest pressed against his. And how her stomach rose up to met his with each breath. Instantly his face became flush. As he began to get up he looked down at her face to mutter an apology. All that could be heard was gibberish. When he gazed into her green eyes for a second he could have sworn he saw a flicker of surprised, shocked even at that. That brief moment passed as she pulled herself to her feet.

"You win," she said as she began to undo the gauze from her knuckles. "As part of the agreement you can stop whenever you see fit and I will be retiring to my quarters for the rest of the day," she finished curtly before leaving.

Baatar stood there in a state of astonishment as he watched her leave. Her braid swished back and forth with the movement of her hips. His mind raced with different thoughts and emotions. He had finally won against her. Though she had constantly told him to keep working the goal appeared nearly impossible. She was always too clever for him or too strong. It was more than just the victory that left him baffled it was the look in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to win. Kuvira had been sure of her victory from the beginning. And when his plan had pulled through she was left astonished.

As she exited the training space her mind went over their fight. At first he wasn't even trying. He had been worried about her injury…. The leader wasn't surprised by his act of kindness. He always acted like this. He was always so concerned about her. She had told him she was fine though. Then again she knew better. Her ankle no longer caused her as much pain but was still far from done healing. She had planned to congratulate him a bit more when he finally beat her but today her pride had stopped her. The bender had also planned that it would have been another month before he was able to win.

Since when had he gotten so strong? How long had his arms been that muscular? The once scrawny Baatar had become this mass of muscle. Lying there on the mat he had become an unmovable force. Part of it angered her. He had trapped her in with no means of escape. Normally when he attempted a move like that she could easily rebuff it and be back on her feet.

Since their last practice he had improved his hold. He knew how to position his arms just right to lock her in. Yet another side of her was impressed. When the two had first started out he could barely lift much of anything. Baatar had made miraculous progress over such a short amount of time. The more time the two spent together the more he surprised her.

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~**

**That's all for now, tell me what you liked what you didn't like and also is there anything you guys would want me to write? Any prompt that you think would go good with these cute dorks?**


	5. Day 5 Animal Ears

**Cat Ears**

**I decided to finish this after obsessing over the song 'Like a Cat,' by AOA today. This is not meant to be taken seriously. Just something funny to brighten your day. **

**words: 900+**

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~**

Kuvira slid her key into the door of their apartment. The day had been lengthy to say the least. Nothing had gone wrong in particular she was just tired. A small metal clink could be heard as she opened the door. She stepped inside the home she was welcomed by the darkness. The bender let out a small sigh as she stared into the emptiness.

Normally when she came home Baatar was there waiting for her. He would greet her and announce when dinner would be ready. The two would converse and occasionally he would message her shoulders. Sadly her fiancé was still away and wouldn't be returning for some time. Before she left this morning he had informed her of him working late.

The one bedroom apartment was comfortable but very different from the Beifong estate. The two had agreed that they did not need the luxuries his parents had. The home had the basic necessities; a good sized bedroom, kitchen, one and a half baths, and enough space for the two to have separate desks for work. They didn't see the need much more than this.

The bender turned on the light before locking the door back. As she set down her bag she made sure to slip both of her shoes off and place them to the side. From there she headed straight for the shower. The day had been grueling and more than anything she just wanted to rest. As she stepped into the shower the hot water hit her skin. As the droplet rolled down her body she could feel the stress leaving.

Like the rest of the home the bathroom was flawless. The various lotions and shampoos the two used were displayed in an orderly manner. Everything had a place; Kuvira wouldn't tolerate anything less than absolute perfection. That was why when she entered their bedroom her brow furrowed as she spotted an open dresser drawer. Green fabric overflowed from the drawer and was spilling out onto the sides. She sighed as she walked over to the dresser they shared. She would pardon him on it this time. She knew how busy he had been the past few days. The engineer had been working nearly non-stop for three days now.

Her thing fingers pulled the drawer open as she retrieved the item of clothing. Just as she began to fold it she noticed something underneath it. At first all she could see was a small black plastic piece. She didn't mean to snoop through his things but he had left the drawer open. The bender took the plastic into her hands and removed it from the dresser. In the light she could see it was a headband.

The base was made of a black shiny plastic. On opposite end near the crown of the head were two black cat ears. She was baffled, why had her fiancé bought such a thing? Her eyes scanned the object as she tried to find its purpose. Had he bought it for some type of costume? Though he would never admit it Baatar was a tad eccentric like his family was. Just as she was about to dismiss the object her curiosity got the better of her, Trying it on wouldn't hurt? Even someone as stern as she was enjoyed being a tad silly every now and again. She was home alone after all. Kuvira lifted the headband up and placed it on her head. She turned to her left so she was facing the mirror on the wall.

Her hair was still partially wet from her shower allowing the hair to stick together in minute curls and waves. The black of the band blended in with her hair giving the illusion of the ears actually being real. She studied her reflection unsure of how to feel. She looked absolutely childish wearing it. With her hair down like this it softened her features removing her usual somber demeanor. Kuvira studied her reflection once more. As she stared back at herself she missed the sound of the door opening.

"Well, I can say I've never seen a more adorable kitten before," Baatar teased from the doorway.

Her face flushed slightly as she whipped around to see him standing there. She tore the head hand off and clutched in her hand. She could feel the small teeth of the plastic dig into her skin. Her fiancé walked towards her a cocky smile spreading from ear to ear.

"You took it off? I didn't even get to hear you meow yet," he asked attempting to hide his laughter.

Baatar moved his hand so that they were close by his face and formed them into paws. The metalbender shot daggers at him. He knew he was pressing his luck with the teasing. But he just couldn't resist; it wasn't every day that he could get to see her like this. After a few seconds she was able to push her embarrassment aside. She relaxed her face before setting the headband down onto the dresser.

"After working for so long I thought you would be tired." She asked taking a step closer to him. "Since you're in such high spirits you can do the dishes **_after_** you finish cooking dinner, and **_I'll _**retire early," she finished with a smirk forming on her face.

As quickly as Baatar's smile grew it vanished. Kuvira gave her fiancé a tender pat on the shoulder before exiting the room.

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~**

**Yeah, I know I'm late on updating, sorry. I tried my best to write this as in-character as I could. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	6. Day 6 Making up Afterwards

**_Sent to me on tumblr _****Prompt: Pre-Great Uniter. Kuvira's fellow guards and/or dancers are talking about Bataar Jr and how attractive they think he is. Kuvira overhears and gets slightly jealous, Jr. reassures her later on that there isn't anyone else for him.**

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~**

Just as the applause died down the girls rushed off stage. It had been another successful show for Suyin and her dance troupe. The crowd had become entranced in their movement. After each number they had been given a standing ovation. The females quickly disappeared into the dressing room eager to remove their makeup and greet their adoring fans. They filed in quickly while giving each other compliments on a job well done.

The room was lined with a long mirror that stretched across the entire wall horizontally. It stopped halfway down the wall was a long metal table branched out giving the girls a place to set their things. Gleaming metal chairs were placed in respective spots for their use. Each station was lined with gifts ranging from flowers to candy; all gifts from fans and family.

As Kuvira entered the room she was surprised to find her spot empty. The missing bouquet left her feeling rather empty. Not that she had anyone that came to see her perform. She was all too aware of her non-existing family. One could say she had been spoiled by the mysterious person. After every show there was a bouquet of fire lilies on her desk. There was never a card or note to tell her who they were from. She wondered where the sender could have gotten such a rare flower from. The flowers weren't native to the Earth Kingdom and Zaofu wasn't near a port. The lilies usually sparkled when the light hit them. The other girls received similar gifts but hers was unique. Others had flowers that were pink and white along with blue but never red. When they first started appearing the other girls took quiet an interest in finding out the identity of the secret admirer was.

The metalbender had dismissed the claim by telling them they were most likely a gift from Su and nothing more. Oddly enough when she went to thank the older woman she pretended she knew nothing of the gift. Kuvira assumed she was just being modest; Su had already given her so much.

She took her seat and began to rub off the excess makeup from her face. Just as she was halfway through the tedious process she overheard one of her fellow dancer sequel with delight. She turned her head to find the group crowded around Min-Ji's seat.

"What's the note say?" One of the dancers asked.

"You were phenomenal on stage tonight," Min-Ji began attempting to hold in her excitement. She paused momentarily drawing out the moment before finishing. 'Would you please do me the honor-"

Kuvira smiled, she couldn't help but feel happy for her. Min-Ji was always so kind and deserved to be recognized for her skill as a dancer. Whoever the person was they were certainly special. She turned away from the group began to remove the rest of her makeup.

"-Of accompanying me to dinner afterwards, sincerely Baatar Jr.," Min-Ji shrieked with excitement.

At the last part Kuvira froze in mid wipe. Her fellow dancer's final words cut like a knife into her heart. Baatar had sent Min the flowers?

"Su's son sent them?!" June exclaimed.

"He is cute," Daiyu added

"And smart," another chimed in.

"You're so lucky Min-Ji, I wish Baatar would have asked me out," Daiyu said dejectedly as she slumped down in her seat.

Kuvira was at a loss of words. Baatar must have been the one sending her the flowers as well. It was the only explanation, no one else but her and now Min-ji, had received fire lilies. Had he been placing the flowers in the wrong seat for the past few weeks? It would explain why he never brought it up when the two spoke. She couldn't figure why she felt like this.

The dancers poured out of the dressing room bags in tow. Su greeted them by the door commenting on their success before wishing them all goodnight. Kuvira was the last to leave. Just as she was exiting she saw Min-Ji and Baatar conversing over to the side. The brunette blushed wildly before planting a kiss on the male's cheek. Kuvira could feel the stabbing pain in her chest coming back and quickly turned towards the exit.

Why did this bother her? Why did seeing him with Min cause her pain? The two were just friends; they had grown up together. It didn't make sense; it wasn't as if the two were dating. Was she feeling betrayed? Why hadn't he mentioned he like Min-Ji? He could have wanted to keep it a secret. It wasn't as if she would have told anyone though. But as his friend she had to respect his opinion. As she made her way back to her apartment she became lost in her own thoughts. Her mind was normally as orderly as her work. But after seeing the newly found couple everything was in disarray. They were just close friends; there was nothing between her and Baatar. Sure the two spent time together but that's what friends do.

It would make sense that Baatar would pick someone like Min. She was talented and pretty. Those were things she just wasn't. The idea that he would have asked her out was laughable. At the end of each rehearsal, Min would race off with barely a word to the others. They would all joke about her rushing off to see her boyfriend Baatar. Their playful jeers felt like daggers shooting through her heart.

The next few weeks were hectic for the residence of Zaofu. Suyin had her working double time. If she wasn't dancing she was working on a new rotation for the night shift guards. Not to mention the modifications to the train systems. Through all of it she had a hard time focusing. As her mind would drift she would see Min and Baatar together the night after their performance. Kuvira hadn't seen much of Baatar since that night. Normally the two spent their spare time in each other's company. She wasn't intentionally avoiding him; she was just busy. Though to say she wasn't thankful for their conflicting schedules would have been a lie.

The metal bender had just finished speaking with another guard. Now all she had to do was go to Su so the two could exchange information. She made her way through the halls of the Beifong estate. As she neared Suyin's office she heard Baatar's voice calling out her name. She whipped around to find him jogging towards to her. He stopped abruptly few feet from her. His face was already rather flushed and his hair stuck up in odd places. She wasn't the only one suffering from the changes the Matriarch was making for the Metal Clan.

"..I've been meaning to talk to you," Baatar said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Perhaps another time, I need to find Su get information about the new strategies," Kuvira replied.

She knew that eventually the two would have to speak but her work came first. The raven-haired teen wasn't going to risk her job over a conversation. Their conversations typically didn't amount to much. They talked about their day or some new project he was working on.

"That's why I came looking for you," Baatar said his word smashing into one another.

She eyed him skeptically. She and Su always had their meetings one on one. Why would she suddenly change it at such a crucial time? This wasn't adding up.

"Well what did Su say?" She inquired.

The young engineer froze. His cheeks turned a deep cherry red. "The garden," he blurted out.

"What about the garden? We fixed it last week, and tested all of the towers. There isn't a single blind spot there." Kuvira questioned. What was Baatar even talking about? Her patience with him was thinning. "What else did Su have planned?" she asked.

"It's not about the garden…I wanted to talk to you about the flowers," Baatar said attempting to explain.

"Su…Wants us to protect the plants?" Kuvira asked with a deadpanned expression.

"No, this has nothing to do with my mother," Baatar exclaimed. As their conversation continued he was becoming frazzled.

"Why did you tell me you had a message from Su," she inquired allowing her frustration to slip into her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about the flowers…The fire lilies!" He shouted.

"Min's very lucky to have you Baatar, they were very nice," she said commenting his gift. As she spoke she could feel that stabbing feel returning full force.

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't care about Min! Not to say she's a terrible person! –" he cut himself off before taking a deep breath and continuing "I was the one who sent you the fire lilies! …The ones Min-Ji received with the card were meant… For you…I mistook her bag for yours that night." He finished before looking away sheepishly.

Her mind replayed what the card had said over in her mind. Her face began to grow bright red. She was dumbfounded. One part of her was excited that he returned her feelings of admiration. She had never received a compliment like that before. The feeling was new to her. But another part of her was left confused. He had managed to place the flowers on the right chair for weeks but had failed the final time? As she replayed the events in her head it made sense. Internally she let out a sigh, that was Baatar for you… He could redesign a rail system in hours but tripped over his own two feet.

"They were for me?" Was all she could manage to say, she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes," he replied exasperatedly. "I kept leaving them there after show. I kept saying the next day I'd talk to you but it never came…I tried to see you after the show but you left before I had the chance… "

Kuvira could feel the guilt sinking in. She was beginning to regret not seeing him for so long. Their problem could have been resolved if she had sought him out.

"I explained to Min about the mix up…I wish it hadn't happened." he continued.

This cleared things up for her. Why Min never talk about Baatar or why she always left immediately after rehearsal ended. She was too embarrassed to say there had been a mix up. Poor girl, she had been so excited.

"I know it's overdue but would you accompany to dinner tonight…Just the two of us?" he asked his wild blush returning.

"Yes, I'd like that," Kuvira replied allowing her gaze to lock with his.

The two exchanged information about their plans before parting ways. For the rest of her day Kuvira was left a light feeling in her chest. Regardless of how tired she was this new feeling filled her with energy. It was odd she no longer felt the daggers. Something else had replaced the painful empty feeling.

**~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~~~**

**I'm being productive I swear..If you guys have any ideas on what you want me to write you can always send me a message on tumblr. My user name is kanarimegamikuvira**


	7. Day 7 Sleep

**I was productive today! I already did a silly baavira fluff rp about getting Kuvira to sleep so I wrote it like this instead.**

**Pairing: Baavira**

**Words: 1,000+**

**~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP~~~~BAAVIRA~~OTP**

Kuvira began to metalbend the pawns across her map. Her eyes studied the mock battlefield in front of her. They had just fought off another group of bandits from the east and the letter she had gotten had informed her of another victory south of their current location. Then there were the two states in the west in need of help. The bender went to move the pawns over but she just couldn't focus. They rose from the board before falling back down in a heap. Her frustration was growing eating away at her patience. Her eyes felt heavy, more than anything she wanted to sleep. But she didn't have that luxury, she was a leader. People needed her she couldn't just sit around while others suffered, she wasn't Su. Baatar frowned as he watched her struggle to work her sleep deprived mind. He set down his clipboard and walked over to her.

"We've accomplished more than enough for today, you should rest," he said gently.

"I don't have time to sleep," she argued her eyes never leaving the board in front of her.

He stood behind her placing his hand over hers. She could feel his body brush against her own. "You can barely think straight, there's no shame in resting for a bit. You've been like this for weeks; I'm just concerned is all." He said placing a light kiss on her cheek.

She could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him. His voice was soft and smooth like velvet making her eyes feel even heavier. She wanted to just walk away from the paper work and stress of it all and sleep. Baatar took his hand away from her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She could smell him now, his scent mingling with her own. The temptation was there all she had to do was given in. Her muscles began to relax with his touch; allowing herself to give in at the idea of sleep. Just as she began to close her eyes, she opened them quickly.

"You know that I can't do that, our nation needs us. I can always rest when our job is done." She replied before picking up the pawns from her board.

He knew better than to push her so he said his goodbyes and informed her of the lab work he would be taking care of. As he left she felt a small pit in stomach. She had been working hard these past few weeks and rightfully so. But she felt guilty that she had worried him. His words lingered in the air as she stood before her desk. The last thing she wanted was for her to cause him any amount of pain. Though he wouldn't say it she had picked up on his subtle glances and the way he studied her face throughout the day. He would understand though, work was work.

The metalbender took her place at her desk and began to rewrite the treaty. Her mind fumbled over the correct words to use and her hand moved lethargically. As she tried to form sentences she could feel her head drop and emerald eyes droop. When she finally looked up at what she was writing she cringed. The characters were illegible. Kuvira took the paper in hand and balled it up before depositing it in the waste bin. As she started again she brought her hand up to her face to keep it from falling. Yet no matter how much she protested her eyes were bent on closing. A few minutes wouldn't hurt her? She could always pick up right where she left off.

His large hands took hold of the door as he slid it open. "I have the news from General Yi-," he began.

Just beyond the door was Kuvira's study. Though he visited the area often throughout the day he had never seen a sight like this before. The Great Uniter was slumped over her desk asleep. She lay with her head propped up by her left arm while her right held a pen. The earthbender usual armor had been discarded and rested on the back of her chair leaving her in just tank top. Her shoulders rose and fell with ease as she dreamed.

He smiled to himself; she had fallen asleep in the middle of working. Her dedication knew no bounds. The letter was nothing argent and could wait till the morning. He approached her desk carefully. He knew how light of a sleeper she was if he made too much noise she'd be awake in seconds. Kuvira had been attempting to stay up the entire night to finish her work. He had suggested a short nap but she had refused.

The non-bender slipped the pen out her hand and placed it off to the side. He squatted down and slowly slid his arm under her legs. While his other wrapped around her stomach. As he removed her from the desk he tried his best to keep her head from falling forward. Once he had her out of the chair he pulled her into his arms re adjusting them to a better position. Baatar's left arm was under her legs while his right wrapped around her arms. He used his forearm to support her neck. She was always working so hard. He could recall their earlier years in Zaofu.

He would stop by to see her and she would be working on some new dance routine or fixing a flaw found in the night patrols. Kuvira would smile and ask how he was doing, when he saw his smile nearly faded. She was pale with dark circles forming under her eyes. She would always confess that she hadn't been sleeping like she should but that it couldn't be helped. Baatar would tell her she could always tell Su no but just like everything else she had a reason. She couldn't stop working; she was the captain of the guards not to mention a member of the dance troupe. She wasn't going to let everyone down just because she was a little tired. Her dedication had never changed after all of these years, if anything it had grown stronger.

He carried her over to their bed. Gradually he began to bend over setting her down. Baatar moved down to her feet removing her boots making sure to place them neatly on the ground. He pulled back the sheets and laid them over her body. He made sure to pull the blankets up to her chin so she wouldn't get cold. He bent over placing a light kiss on her forehead as he whispered a gentle good night. As he stood back up he could have sworn he saw the end of her lip curl up slightly before she turned onto her side.


End file.
